Glory and Gore
by the bee movie
Summary: "Secretly, you love this. Do you even want to go free?" Closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Akiko Rin, SHSL All-Around Musician**

**Étienne d'Aramitz, SHSL Biologist**

**Saya Yukimara, SHSL Weaponist**

**Akihiko Ito, SHSL Hunter**

**Saku Susanoo, SHSL Thief**

**Ray Stark, SHSL Comedian**

**Karuma Dyoria, SHSL Chemist**

**Chiko Fugoya, SHSL Comic Book Collector**

**Otohime Madoka, SHSL Living Doll**

**Yukio Kirigiri, SHSL Forensic Scientist**

**Mariel Ava Jung, SHSL Psychologist**

**Xuan Tao, SHSL Chalkboard Artist**

**Naomi Beauleau, SHSL Actress**

**Daniel Ashbury, SHSL Geographer**

**Madeleine Leighton, SHSL Pianist**

**Pablo Kizami, SHSL Pirate**

* * *

><p>The story will begin shortly. Please notify me if I messed up any of your character's names.<p> 


	2. Shelter

_I find shelter in this way; under cover, hide away. And can you hear me when I say I have never felt this way?_

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel Ashbury<strong>

**Super High School Level Geographer**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

I rise up from my uncomfortable position sprawled on the ground, rubbing my matted black hair with my left hand. I use my right arm to prop myself up, willing my eyes to readjust to the dim light and hazy surroundings. I take notice of the maroon walls surrounding me, and use the one nearest to help myself up.

My eyes still haven't made sense of where _exactly _I am. I blink a fair amount of times, before finding myself in foreign territory.

"Are you _okay_?" a feminine voice rings out, echoing in the emptiness of the long corridor. Startled, I spin around, eyeing a stoic girl with arms crossed over her chest. She dons a high-collared black blouse with a large emerald ribbon planted atop her sternum. Underneath her shirt is a green miniskirt, the same color as her ribbon, and thigh-high black socks with silver boots lined up to her knees. It's an oddly businesslike outfit, but I'm guessing pretty average for Japanese fashion.

"Uh – kinda dizzy," I admit, placing a sweaty palm against my forehead. My eyes trail up to her face, examining a pale face with dark brunette locks hovering over her shoulders. "How are you? What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm well. My name is Saya Yukimara, Super High School Level Weaponist." the girl glances down at her fingernails when she's done speaking. "Yourself?"  
>It takes me a moment to decipher her formal introduction. "Daniel Ashbury. Super High School Level Geographer. I'm guessing you're also attending Hope's Peak?"<p>

"Attending?" Saya scoffs, her amber eyes narrowing at me. "You do realize this _is _Hope's Peak?"

"...Come again?" _This _place? This dark, gloomy, overwhelmingly _brooding_ place?

The girl rubs her index fingers into her temple. "I have no idea where any of our professors are, but I have run into a few other students. Étienne d'Aramitz and Pablo Kizami were their names, I believe. The three of us decided to split up, in order to multiply the odds of finding any other students." This time, her words resignate with me.

I find myself nodding my head, feeling unexplainably _dumb _compared to this Saya Yukimara. "Yeah. Um, okay."

"Do you think you are well enough to search for more students with me?" Saya asks, reaching a hand out to help me steady myself. "If not, I'll find a resting place for you and - ''

"No, no, I'm fine!" my voice comes out sounding unnaturally shrill. I dust myself off, despite being clean, and smile at the girl. She gives me a plastic smirk, leading the way down the hallway. The moment we swing around a corner and into a smaller room, revealing two figures, one small female and a much larger male. They turn around at the same time, smiles on both of their faces.

"Hello, you two, I'm Ray Stark, Super High School Level Comedian." the boy says, a carefree expression on his face. He's considerably pale, but my eyes are drawn to the messy mop atop his head, bright ginger with blazing yellow streaks running through it. The boy's interesting appearance is topped off with navy eyes standing out against both his hair and skin color.

Ray gestures to his pint-sized acquaintance after a minute, "This is Otohime Madoka, Super High School Level Living Doll."

The girl flashes a captivating grin at us. Her hair (likely a wig) travels down to her knees in pigtails, contrasting against her porcelain skin. The bubblegum color matches her wide eyes perfectly, however, and complements the pale ornaments on her Lolita-style dress nicely.  
>"Living Doll?" Saya arches an eyebrow. Otohime giggles in response, placing a pale hand over her taut lips.<p>

"I'm Daniel Ashbury, Super High School Level Geographer," I introduce myself, letting an easy smile take over my face as I lay my hand out for Ray and Otohime. After a short discussion, Saya invites our newfound classmates to explore the new territory with us. They exchange a glance, and Otohime smiles wide enough for both of them. "We'd love to!"

Beginning our trek down the narrowly-ending hallway, Saya's hair swirls around behind her. "Which door do you want to go through?"

I furrow my eyebrows, bringing a fingernail upwards to scratch my cheek. "Um... this one?"

Shoving the door wide open, Saya bursts into a cafeteria. She invades the space first, squinting her eyes at a few figures near a farther wall. I follow in suit, waiting up a bit for our companions.

The tallest figure is that of a broad-shouldered boy. He has brooding, intense eyes that seem to examine me as I step up to introduce myself. He wears a ripped leather jacket and ragged jeans, and I can't help but feel geeky compared to this overwhelmingly _cool _guy.

He sticks out a _huge_ hand. "Akihiko Ito. Super High School Level Hunter." Ah.

"I'm Mariel Ava Jung, Super High School Level Psychologist." a friendly voice distracts me from my greeting with Akihiko. I spin around, smiling widely, finding myself staring upward at a very tall girl.

"How do you do?" Mariel giggles, a whimsical sound nowhere matching her appearance. She's pale, with striking blue eyes the size of saucers contrasting her little nose and thin lips. Every piece of her body is elongated, resulting in a long girl almost the size of Akihiko.

"I'm fine. Yourself?" I smile, shaking her hand with ambiance.

"Feeling well, clearly." Saya cracks a grin as she eyes up Mariel. She greets her as well, the two girls shaking hands happily. After making some subtle conversation with Saya and Mariel, I make my way towards the last two people in the room I haven't met yet.

"Bonjour, monsieur," a handsome boy with blazing blue eyes says, obviously directed towards me. He's a few inches smaller than me, and dressed in a heavy blue peacoat. Next to him stands a busty girl twirling her blonde curl around her index finger.

I blink. "Come again?"

"Sorry, we're foreigners."

My breath catches in my throat. "Ah - ''

The girl shushes me, holding that very same finger to my lips. "I'm Madeleine Leighton, Super High School Level Pianist." gesturing to the guy beside her, she smirks at me. "This is Étienne d'Aramitz, Super High School Level Biologist."

"Étienne!" Saya shouts, briskly stomping over to him. "_Where_ did Pablo go?"

Étienne smiles a little wanly, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since we all split up."

The door to the cafeteria opens, a small boy walking in with a hand buried in his thick strawberry blonde hair. He has round turquoise-colored eyes inspecting the room, eventually landing on me and propping a leisurely grin. The boy wears a bright orange jacket, zipped up over his chest, that seems a little too oversized for him, paired with faded blue jeans and neon Converse.

"Hey, hey," he waves at me, cheerfulness clear in his voice. "I'm Chiko Fugoya, Super High School Level Comic Book Collector."

After introducing myself, I ask Chiko if he'd like to search for more students with the rest of us. He follows me as I stand behind Saya, her being the most serious of our ragtag group. She goes back into the smaller room off the hallway, and enters a room adjacent to the one we're in. Swooping in right after her, I see a slim girl chatting with two shorter boys.

She turns towards me, revealing a remarkably pretty face framed by blonde locks, metamorphosing into pink near her neatly-trimmed ends. "Hello, I'm Naomi Beauleau, Super High School Level Actress," she narrows her eyes in a sultry kind of way, "And _you _are...?"

"Oh. Um." I feel my face redden at her sudden intrusiveness. "Daniel Ashbury, Super High School Level Geographer."

"Madamoiselle," an awestruck voice whispers from behind me. I spin around, confused, until Étienne reveals himself. "Would you happen to be... _French_?" Naomi smiles, allowing Étienne to take her hand, and the two walk over to a farther wall to talk more.

One of the boys who is examining all of this takes a step forward, looking stoic. He has a long lavender ponytail flowing down his back, matching his violet eyes. The boy wears a black dress shirt with a purple tie slacked around his neck, with black pants and a long lavender trenchcoat ending at his ankles. He places a gloved hand forward, stating his name as we shake hands.

"Yukio Saito."

"What's your talent?" Mariel chirps sweetly, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Does that _really _matter?" Yukio barks, narrowing his eyes at the girl. We all quiet down, creating an awkward silence, until the boy next to Yukio takes a step forward.

"H-hello!" the boy shouts, clumsily tripping over his left shoe. "I'm Xuan Tao, S-super High School Level Chalkboard Artist!" Xuan has thick creamy blonde hair, with heavy bangs covering his eyes. I shake his hand to help him steady, feeling bad for the uncoordinated guy.

Saya eyes him, intoducing herself after me. "Have you seen anybody else?" she asks Yukio, perching her chin on top of her hand.

"Actually, I ran into a group of people on my way here, where I met Xuan," Yukio replies, solidly glancing at one of the barred windows.

The door to the gymnasium swings open, drawing everyone's attention to four teenagers standing in the doorway. My eyes fall on a sturdy-looking navy-haired girl, a much smaller hooded figure, a willowy brunette, and an olive-skinned scrappy boy.

Akihiko instantly travels over to the hooded figure, towering over the thing, and yanks the cloth up over its head. Wide sapphire eyes narrow themselves at the tall boy, and lengthy raven hair comes tumbling out from the hood.

"Is that... a girl?" Naomi asks, tilting her small head to the right comically.

"Sakurai Susanoo," she mumbles, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. "Super High School Level Thief."

"Remind me not to room with her," Madeleine says, examining her nails.

Sakurai gestures to the people surrounding her. "Pablo Kizami, Karuma Dyoria, Akiko Rin."

"Pablo!" Saya shouts, a smile breaching across her face. "Everyone, Pablo is the Super High School Level Pirate!"

"_Arr_," Pablo waggles his finger, his Spanish accent overriding his words. "My friends here, Karuma and Akiko, are the Super High School Levels Chemist and All-Around Musician." Madeleine stifles a little bit at the mention of Akiko's title, but before she can open her mouth, a peculiar laughing sound is heard around the large room.

"Hey, what was that?" Otohime questions, glancing as far upwards as she can manage.

"_Upupupu..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took so long; I wanted to fit everybody in! <strong>

** I'm going to skip over meeting Monokuma and getting the rules explained, because honestly, we all know the context of that already. So the next chapter will start after that happens.**

** The voting system is going to consist of fifty points per voter, laid out like this:**

** 10 Points:**

** 10 Points:**

** 10 Points:**

** 10 Points:**

** 10 Points:**

** For each set of ten points, choose a character you'd like to vote for along with a little explanation of why! (If you don't provide an explanation, I won't count the points) I'll be keeping track of the point system, and it will factor in _slightly _on deaths but mostly just used for camera-time (POVs, conversations, Free-Time events, etc) You cannot vote for your own character. **

**PM me any questions you have. Good day! :)**

_Shelter by The XX_


End file.
